


„Even if you leave, you will always be mine “ on Hiatsu

by Cutekaeru



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Link defeated Calamity Ganon but can´t talk about his feelings, M/M, Overthinking, Post-Game, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, Slow Build, Slow Romance, The smut will be added soon, Trauma, True Love, backgroundstory of Link, my Link is a psychic wreck, the reason why Link is mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekaeru/pseuds/Cutekaeru
Summary: After 2 Months Link defeated Calamity Ganon, he left the slowly rebuilding Castle, to search for his unwritten Future. He wants to see more and be free for the first time of his life. But he doesn´t know, in which way his life will change and it all started with the View of Zora´s Domain.





	1. Zora´s Domain

**Author's Note:**

> I love to read Sidlink Fanfics, so I decided to write one myself. I wanted my Link to be more "Human" or "Hylian" :D  
> I'm really enjoying to write this Story and I hope you enjoy reading it  
> I will try to update the fic every week

It was a long Day in the Mountains, near to the Zora ‘s Domain. Link, the Hero of Hyrule, the Champion, who defeated Calamity Ganon without thinking twice, was on his Way, on the Search for something important. He was on the Search for himself. It has been about 2 Month since his battle with Ganon. Hyrule Kingdom rebuilt slowly under the Control of Princess Zelda, now being the Queen of Hyrule. Link asked her to release him from his duties as a royal Knight. He wants to see more than just the Walls of Hyrule Castle. He is still thirsty. Thirsty for the Thrill of the Adventure. He wants to more than be the Head of the Royal Guard. He wants to be free. Finding himself and finding his unwritten Future. Zora ‘s Domain should be just a little layover on his Journey beyond the national borders of Hyrule. But his true Journey started right after he stepped onto the Bridge to Zora ‘s Domain.

“Zora’s Domain... beautiful as usual”, Link thought to himself, stepping forward the Bridge. Bazz, the Royal Guard of the Zora Knights, saw Link and was smiling at him from the other Side of the Bridge.

“Master Link, its great to see you! We did not expect your arrival, do you want to see the Prince?”, asked Bazz Link with a big smile on his Face. “oh.... the Prince..... well, i think i can say at least hello to him”, thought Link with a Grind.

 _“I just want to stock up my Supplies, but yes, I would love to see my Friend”_ , Link gestures, still have this big Grind on his Mouth.

He hasn’t seen the Prince since the victories Fight against Calamity Ganon. Bazz leaded him to the Entries of the Prince’s Private Chamber in the Section of the Palace. But Prince Sidon wasn’t there. “Hm, maybe Prince Sidon is at the Reservoir, he is spending most of his Time there”, said Bazz after opening the Door of the Chamber.

 _“You don’t have to come with me, I know the Way”_ , signed Link almost on the Way to the giant Stairs, which lead to the Reservoir.

“Yes, of course, if you need something, please tell the Guards Champion of Hyrule”, said Bazz to Link, who is already heading to the Stairs.

Half way up the Stairs, Link was filled with Excitement to see Sidon. Suddenly he stopped.

“Ok, why, on Hylia’s Earth, am I so excited to see him again?”, he thought, while he feels a small knot in his stomach. After a few seconds of thinking, he decided to push this thought away and stepped forward the Stairs. Finally, he arrived on the Pier of the Reservoir, but he can’t find the Prince. After 5 Minutes of searching and looking, he saw something in the Middle of the Water.

“Red fins.... it must be him”

The red fins are coming fast to Pier and with a giant splash, Sidon jumped out of the Water and landed on the Pier.

“Link, my dear Friend, I’m happy to see you”, smiled Sidon.

_“Sidon, its great to see you after all this Time”_

“It felt like ages that we haven’t seen each other, what give me the Honour for your visit?”, ask Sidon with his famous Smile.

 _“Oh, I wanted to stock up my Supplies and I thought you would be mad at me, leaving again, without seeing you”_ , gestured Link, while blushing a bit.

“Oh, ok, what the Hell is wrong with me? I never have been so nervous while talking to Sidon”, thought Link while forming his Hands to fists, because of the anger of himself. “I make myself look like a fool, stop it, keep calm, its Sidon...”

“Are you ok? You look a bit stressed out”, Sidon ask him, while hearing the grumbling of Links Stomach.

“Are you hungry? I will tell the Kitchen to set up Dinner for us” said Sidon to his Friend while leading him back to the Domain.

 _“oh, please, don’t make any circumstances because of me”_ signed Link to Sidon, after tipping on his Shoulder to get his Attention.

“No worries, my Friend, to be honest, I’m hungry too, so no circumstances”, said Sidon while taking Links Wrist.

They arrived in the Dinning Room of the Palast. The Food is already plated up for them.

 _“That was fast, unbelievable..”_ , Link signed to Sidon, while taking a Seat.

“Its my usual Time for Dinner, so, the Cooks knew..” told Sidon to Link, while he took the Seat next to Link.

“So, my Friend, tell me about latest Adventure. I heard, you ask the Queen to release you from your duties as a royal guard. Why, I thought it was the Heritage your father gave to you.”, he said while having the first bite of the fresh cooked Fish on his Plate.

Link swallowed, while starring at his Plate.

_“Can....can we talk about something else...”_


	2. The Reason

It makes Link uncomftable, talking about the Heritage his Father left for on his Death bed. Links Father was one of the personal Bodyguards of the King himself, which made him a living Legend. Link always felt the Weight and Pressure of being the only child and son of this Legend. And of course, everyone was looking at him. Being the Child of the famous Bodyguard, and of course being the reincarnation of the Hero of the Goddess. But Link never understood, he wasn’t old enough to understand. His Father died when he was just 5 years old and his mother just left after the death of her beloved Husband. Nowhere to be found. Leaving Links Destiny in the Hand of the King and Queen of Hyrule. He never felt like Home or Safety, only his Duty to be the Guard of the Princess, to be a Hero, to be the Champion of Hyrule.  Being the Reincarnation of the legendary Hero and being the Son of the legend, his Father wrote, filled him with Pressure. Especially with the Raise of Calamity Ganon. He never was a child. He was forced to be a Warrior, and to be honest, being even a better warrior then his Father. His Ability to “freeze” the Time and strike his enemies down with this power, was something even the oldest Member of the Royal Senate never saw in his Life. It was clear after the discovery of his Ability, that he is the Reincarnation of the Hero. The Hero of the Goddess, written down in many, many Books. But he never could be himself. Sometimes Link think that not he knows himself, who he really is, beside the Guard of the Princess, the Champion of Hyrule, the Slayer of Calamity Ganon. But Link would never say to anybody the truth. The truth, why he left. To finally find himself.

“You don’t have to talk about something, which makes you uncomfortable....”, spoke Sidon to lighting up the Mood. “Do you enjoy the Meal?” he asks, while starring at Link, who is sunken in his thoughts.

Link formed his Hands to fists again, while diving deeper and deeper into this thought, his memories. He remembered the Time, where the People of Hyrule Castle Town, pointed with the Finger on him, talking and whispering to each other, loud enough so Link can hear it.

“This is the Boy?”

“He looks so young”

“His Mother left him alone after his Fathers death”

“I heard, she killed herself, leaving him alone”

“Poor Boy”

“That’s the Reason, why he doesn’t talk”

“He’s weird”

“I think, his Father wanted to end his life, that’s why he joined the great Battle on the Front”

Sometimes Link is angry about he gets his lost memories back after the 100 years period of slumber.

He wished back the time, where he doesn’t remember anything. It was easier to live without the memory, then living with it.

But still, he felt guilty. Guilt, because he left the Castle, Zelda and his Heritage of his Father.

Link...

Link...

LINK...

Back in the Reality, Sidon was shaking Links Hand, because he gave no response to his Question.

“Are you ok? You’re sweating...” said the Zora while starring at Link with his golden Eyes.

 _“I’m sorry, Sidon, I think...”_ Link paused his gestures. _“Can I stay in the Domain this night, I don’t feel well”_

“Well, of course, my Friend, I will lead you to guestroom”

_“the usual one?”_

“Yes, the usual one.... I will come with you, you are pale”

 _“No....please, I want to go alone, enjoy your meal....”_ signed Link while he was about to leave the Dinning Room.

“I don’t even know, If I’m still hungry”, said the Prince to himself, looking worried to Link, who already left the Room. 

Link finally made it to the Room. Sweating and still thinking to much.

“I should leave, it´s better this way...” thought Link while he’s standing in the dark Room. Suddenly its knocking on the Door.

“Link? Can I come in?”

Link opened slowly the Door, holding his Backpack in his Hand.

It was Sidon. “Are you going to leave? I can’t let you go, while being in this State…” Sidons golden Eyes stared at Link.

 _“No, it’s nothing, I’m fine”_ Link was trying to smile.

“Why are you lying to me? I thought we’re friends, so no lies”, said Sidon, blocking the Door, so Link can’t leave.

_“Sidon, please, don’t make it harder for me than it already is”_

“No, Link, you’re staying and no discussion.” Sidon opened the Door and stepped into the Room. “I can stay in your Room for tonight, or we can go swim in the Reservoir, if you want”

Link thought about it for a second, while Sidon is starring at him with his famous Smile. He knows, how to trick Link.

_“Ok... I think, swimming is good to clear my mind a bit”_

“Splendid, let’s go”


	3. The Night at the Reservoir

In Silence they arrived at the Reservoir, the Moon reflected on the water surface. It was beautiful night.  

Link is taking off his Clothes and jumped right in the water. Sidon smiled with a Grind and followed. The Water felt cool on Link´s Skin and it really helped him to come down a bit.

 

“Link? Are you ok? I´m worry about you, I never saw you so stressed out….” Sidon ask as he swims slowly beside Link.

The Hylian paused for a second, thinking for a second. Should he finally talk to someone about his issues. He trusted Sidon, maybe more than Sidon and even Link himself will know. He never felt like this before, so calm, peaceful and save in his entire Life. Never. It was a new kind of Feeling. Sidon kept starring at Link, his golden Eyes fixed to the Hylians Body, but Link wasn’t realizing it. Both are swimming to the shallow waters, able to talk to each other. Standing there, Link stared on his Hands. Should he real do this? Is it a good idea? Questions over Questions are roaming in Links Head, making him a bit dizzy.

„My Dear, are you alright, I´m really start to worried about you…” said Sidon with an extremely worried Voice.

 

 _“Sidon, I…. I…”_ Link started to gesture his Thoughts but he just can`t. What will think Sidon about him. He´s one of his most precious Friends. He didn’t want to lose him. He was on his side, he helped him always when he needed him.

 

“Link, you can always talk with me, you´re one of my precious friends. I will always be on your Side, always, my Dear”, grabbing his Hands and hold it tight to his Chest.

 

“You´re important to me…maybe…more than…you think”, said Sidon, holding the Hands more and more close to his Heart.

Sidon stared deep into Links Eyes. His Breath was fast, his Heart started to beat faster and faster for every second Sidon looked at him. He swallowed.

 

“You look…divine”

 

With these words, Links Heart almost fell to the Bottom of his Body. 

Link blushed extremely, realizing the Scene in Front of him.

 

The Moonlight reflect on the Waterdrops on the Zoras Skin. This spectacle was breathtaking.

Sidon smiled at Link, but it wasn’t his usual “I´m the Prince”-Smile. It was real. Warm and honest. The Zora spoke from his Heart. His Eyes, shining in the Moonlight like fluid Gold, are fixed to the expression of the Hylian.

 

“Link… I wanted to talk with you about….” Sidon swallowed, “What I want to tell you is….” He holds Links Hands tighter and tighter for every second. “I….” making a Step forward. 

“Link….”

The Zora touched with one Hand carefully and soft the chin of the Hylian.

 Link slightly opened his Mouth for a bit. Leaving his warm Breath out.

The Zora lend forward slowly forward to Links Face. Closing his Eyes slowly. Suddenly Link started to panic a bit.

“Is this happening right now?” “Is this a good idea?” “Does he really….?”

Thoughts over Thought are coming back to Links Mind.

 

 A Memory is coming back, so strong. Link couldn’t push it away.

 

“You don’t even know what Love is, nobody loved and will love you…not even your Mother did”

The face of a young woman. Laughing at him.

 

Link pushed Sidon away and caught up for air. His face paler than ever.

 

“What´s wrong? Are you ok?”, said Sidon, stepping closer to Link.

Links Eyes are wide and cautious, moved more and more back when Sidon took a Step closer to him.

He tripped and fell, sitting in the Water, scared and timid.

 

Sidon can´t believe, what he sees. The great Hero, the Champion, sitting on the Ground like this.

 

The atmosphere changed. Fear…. Anxiety…. Wariness….

 

Link jumped fast up from the Ground, willing to leave. Right away, with no turning back.

But he can´t move his feet. They felt like they are made from steel.

Breathing faster and faster for every Step Sidon made to him.

Finally reaching Link, Sidon sinks down to his knees.

 

“Please…. Link… talk to me” he said in a shaky Voice.

Links Breath was heavy, his Eyesight starring at Sidon. Trying to wiggle him free. And run.

 

“Run……. Just run now…” Link thought to himself, while he felt how the Anxiety is crawling up his Back.

 

“Don’t, don’t leave like that”, Sidon continued. But for the first Time in Sidons life, he saw the Hero run away.

“Nh…No…, that’s impossible”, he said, before he decided to run after Link.  

 

Sidon ran, ran after Link. Reaching the Stairs and looked down and saw Link, who almost reached the End of the Stairs.

 

“Impossible, how fast can he run, Hylia” Sidon said to himself and to the Goddess, as he jumped 6 Stairs, trying to catch up Link.

 

Link ran straight to the Guestroom, to get his Backpack. While grapping his Backpack, he looked into the Mirror which is standing on the right Side of the Door.

Starring at himself in the Mirror, his face, torn with fear and uncertainty. The last Time, he saw himself like this, was before the Fight against Calamity Ganon. But it was a different Reason….

 

This Memory…..

The Voice….

The Words….

 Echoed in his Mind…

 

“…nobody loved and will love you….”

 

Link hold the Doorknob tight, overthinking again.

 

Suddenly someone tore opened the Door. Sidon finally found him. Looking at the Hylian.

Link stepped back while Sidon is entering the Room, closing the Door behind him.

 

Slightly out of Breath, he stand in Front of Link and grabbed him on the Shoulders.

 

“What just happened? Why did you run away….? I was telling that I….” Sidon stopped and looked down to the Floor. Link never saw Sidon lowering his Gaze like this.   

 

“It…. It just doesn’t matter, your Actions showed me, that I was wrong…that my….. just wrong.” He said, taking a deep Breath, almost Heartbroken.

 

“You shouldn’t leave in the middle of the night, please stay for the rest of the Night… I will not bother any longer”, the Prince said sad, but his word was still heartwarming. Sidon turned away and left Room. He looked defeated, sad and…

 

“I´m the biggest fool in entire Hyrule”, he thought as a small Tear was running down his cheek.

 

He lost the only Person, who he never wanted to lose. And for the second Time in his Life, Link sunk down to Floor and cried.

  

Behind the closed Door stands Sidon, leaning on the Door. Hearing Link crying, made him swallow, broke his Heart more than it already is.

 

After about 2 hours of crying, swearing and hating himself, Link finally fell asleep, plagued by nightmares.


	4. The Morning after

The next morning was not better than the night before. The Hylian get up from the Floor and looked in the mirror. His eyes were swollen and red.

Big, dark Clouds were at the morning sky, a Storm is coming.

Knocking on the Door. Link tried to calm down after this terrible Night and opened the Door.

It was Bazz.

“Master Link, your Breakfast is served in the Dinning Room.” Bazz scrutinized him closely. It seems like Bazz knew what happened last night between him and the Prince.

 

 _“Is….is Sidon there too?”_ Link signed to Bazz, after swallowing and taking a deep breath.

 

“To be honest, Master Link, I´m not really sure about it.”, he said, cold and distanced.

 

It took a wile for Link to find the Courage, he needed to go into the Dinning Room.

 

And of course, Sidon was there. Link lowered his Gaze. Sidon starred at Link. The Air was thick and unpleasant.

Link took a seat after starring at the ground for a couple of second, which felt for him like eternity. He can´t look at the Prince, not what happened last Night.

Sidon kept looking at him, sawing the swollen and red Eyes. It was the most uncomfortable breakfast Link ever had in his entire life.

 

Suddenly Bazz ran into the Dining Room and screamed. “PRINCE SIDON, YOUR COUSIN WENT TO THE POLYMUS MOUNTAIN!!”

 

“WHY ON HYLIA´S EARTH DOES HE WANT TO GO THERE, THE LYNEL IS STILL UP THERE, I TOLD HIM NOT TO GO…”, Sidon shout with fear in his voice.

 

“I´m not sure…”, Bazz answered.

As soon Bazz stopped talking, Sidon ran and left the Dining Room as fast he could.

Link standing up and went after him, without “saying” anything.

 

“The Lynel on the on Polymus Mountain use Shock Arrows… I can´t let him go alone, Sidon has no chance.”, Link thought while running fast after Sidon.  
Sidon reached the Waterfall of the Palace, which guide directly to the Bottom of Polymus Mountain.

Link saw the Prince jumping right into the Water and swam up the Waterfall.

 

“Blast it!! I need to hurry”, the Hylian thought while changing his Clothes to the Zora Armor as fast he can.

After finally changing the Armor, Link grabbed his Backpack and jumped the Waterfall down to.

 

Link felt the Pain after hitting the Water likes this. Normally he used the Paraglider to soften the Fall but, in this case, he would lose to much time.

 

Link swam straight to the big Waterfall. Swimming up it was nothing new, but this time it felt long, too long. His Friend was in danger.

 

Suddenly a yellow Light flashed into the Sky. A scream was to hear. Battle noises.

 

“NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,”, Link finally reached the top of the Mountain, seeing Sidon protecting his small Cousin of Lynel. The Lynel tensed his Bow with a Shock Arrow and aimed direct on Sidon and his Cousin.

 

Link ran, he ran to protect the Prince. His Friend. His…

 

He jumped in on Time and shieldblocked the Shock Arrow.

 

Finally, the Zora Guards arrived Polymus Mountain. “Go, run now, run to Bazz”, Sidon shout to this little Cousin, who ran after the order.

 

“Leave….fast….”, Sidon shout again to his Guards seen the fear in their Eyes.

 

The Storm arrived, it started to Rain. Sidon lent on the Ground, feeling the Electricity in the Air.

Starring on Link, who was already in the fighting Mood. A lighting struck into a Tree.

The Battle between the Hero and Lynel began. The Monster charged Link with a loud Growl. Link dodge in a blink of a second and attacked the Lynel. The Fight was furious. Sidon, who hide behind a boulder, seeing Link using his own Bow, to shoot the Lynel straight into the Head, stunning him and the Hylian started to use his Flurry Attack. The Attack was fast, too fast. Sidon can´t stop looking at the Hero, he knew that he is strong, but he never ever saw him fighting like this. Sidon took a few steps to see more of the fight. It was breathtaking. But the Lynel, almost defeated, saw the Zora and shot directly at him. The Shock Arrow hit the Prince and he screamed up in pain.

 

Sawing Sidon collapsing to ground like this, Link was in Rage. Only sawing red and the Target, which he wants to destroy. The Lynel. The Monster. Hurting Sidon… was its last mistake.

With a scream mixed with Anger and Fury, Link stunned the Lynel and rammed his sword into his opponent´s head. The Lynel was defeated. Link ran straight to Sidon, who was still screaming and crying in Pain.

 

Link hold Sidon in his arm, desperately.

“The Potion…”, like the Lighting behind him, stroked this thought into his mind. Searching in his backpack and giving it to Sidon. It was the Heros own recipe for electrical wounds.

After a few minutes of unknowing, Sidon finally spoke.

 

“Link, thank you….”, his Voice was weak, but he was alive.

 

 _“Sidon, you´re alive, Hylia, I´m glad….”_ , Link signed while having Tears in his Eyes.

Link hugged the Prince tight. Sidon can hear Links Heartbeat, uneven and fast.

 

 _“I will never ever allow someone to hurt you again…”_ Link paused his gesture, _“I will protect you and strike everyone down, who want to try it…”._

 

The Zora Guards are finally back.

 

 _“Sidon is hurt, he needs some medication, I already gave him something, but I think its too weak…”_ signed the Hero to the Guards, while still having Sidon in his arms.

 

“Link…my Hero….” The prince said as he stroked Links Cheek weakly.

 

_“Stop talking, everything will be alright”_

The following Hours were Hell, pure Hell.


	5. The spoken Truth

After 3 hours, Muzu opened the Door of Sidons Room. He is smiling.

“Hylian, thank you for helping Sidon to save his Cousin, he´s awake and stable”, the old one said.

“He´s asking for you, you can see him now.”

Link walked in the Room and seen Sidon laying in his Bed. The Prince smiled across the Room at Link.

“Can… we…can we be alone for some Time? I want to talk with Link about something important”, Sidon ordered his Guards and Muzu.

The Guards and Muzu left the Room. Link comes closer to Sidons Bed. Link starred on his Hands, still not able to look Sidon into his face even after saving his life.

 _“I… I wasn’t fast enough, not careful enough, why didn’t you just left while the fight?”_ signed Link, his gesture was slowly and shaky. He felt guilty, he challenged this unnecessary fight. If they just left after saving the small Zora, nothing would be happened to Sidon. But Link kinda wanted this fight. The Guild was heavy in his Guts.

“Link”, Sidon took Links chin with his hand and lifted his Gaze, so Sidon can look Link deep in the eyes.

“You saved my life…”, he spoke softly, his eyes sparkling.

 _“No, its my fault, that you´re hurt…”_ Links gesture switched to anger, aggressive and full of pain. Sidon sat up, confused, he just doesn’t understand what Link said. It made no sense to him.

“Your Fault? Without you, my Cousin would be dead, I would be dead. You´re my Hero, Link” the Prince paused for some moments. “The Fight between you and Lynel was something, I never saw in my life, the Speed, the Power, the Rage, it was incredible.”

_“Yes, but it doesn’t matter, you´re injured. If I´m a real Hero, I were able to protect you, to keep you from harm, I´m not Hero… I´m just…”_

Sidon interrupted Link in a slight of Anger. “No Hero? You defeated Calamity Ganon, saving everyone’s life in Hyrule. You saved my life from this Lynel, you brought yourself in great Danger, to save me and my Cousin, without thinking twice. This is the thinking of a true Hero, you are…”

Link stand up in Anger, his hands formed to fists again. His eyes were empty and emotionless. A dark aura enveloped the Hylian.

_“I´m not a Hero, don’t call me a Hero…”_

“What are you talking? Link, what´s wrong?” The Prince tried to get up from his and stepped closer to Link.

_“Sidon, who am I….”_

“What do you mean? You´re Link, the Champion of Hyrule, the Hero who slayed Calamity Ganon, the Reincarnation of ….”

With every praising Word of Sidon, Link looked sadder, desperately, angrier.

 

_“No, who am I…”_

 

Sidon doesn’t understand what Link mean.

 

 _“I understand now….”_ Links gestures were despairing. _“But, to be honest, if I don’t even know, who I really am, how should you know.”_ the Hylians smile was forced and mournful.

 

 _“You asked me last night, why I left Hyrule Castle. Now you know the Answer.”_ With this Link was about to leave, maybe forever, he doesn’t know.

 

“Link… Link…. No… don’t leave…. I want to…. There is still something… Link…. Please!!”

 

But with every Word Link went a Step further. Sidon tried to go after him, but he was still a bit weak.

 

“LINK DON’T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT”, Sidon screamed frantic. Link stopped and turned around. To sign the last time to his Friend.

 

_“Farewell… my Friend”_

“Link stop… please… there is something, I want…”

 

But Link kept going, step by step…

 

“LINK…”, Sidon cried out.

 

Link reached the Door, was about to open it. But Sidon ran to him with his last Power to stop him.

 

“Link, I…, I…, I…love…”, the Prince held the Hylian tight in his Arms. Link turned around, so he can see the Zora. Sidon was crying, his golden eyes were wet, red and filled with sadness. Link swallowed and tried to keep calm and focus, even it was super difficult for him. Sidon softly touched Links cheeks. With this Touch Link scared back for a moment. Sidon never was this close to his Body. Sidon pulled back Links hair and whispered amorous in his ear.

 

“Link, I think, I´m in Love with you”

 

 _“You…you are…in…Love with me?”_ Link was surprised, he blushed up to his ears. “Is this for real?” he thought while breathing heavy.

“Yes, I am… I am truly in love you” Sidon answered with a kind smile on the face.

 _“That’s impossible, you can´t just fall in love with me… nobody…”_ The memory came back to Links Mind, stronger than ever. Making him breathless and heartbroken.

_“…nobody loved and will love me…”_

Sidon can´t believe what Link just told him. This was truly heartbreaking. The Atmosphere was heavy and filled with sadness.

“What do you mean, ‘nobody loved and will love you’… I am…” Sidon said with tears in his eyes.

 _“It means what it means, I´m…”_ Link swallowed, it felt like a stone. _“I´m not someone to love…”_

“But I love you, Link”, Sidon screamed in Fear to lose his Friend again. “Wait, does…does it mean… you don’t feel the same way?” the Zora ask with broken voice. Link looked up to Sidon, filled with Tears in his Eyes.

 

 _“Of course, I do…, but…I think…”_ Link swallowed again and paused for a second. _“I think, I´m not made for love. I don’t think I can love…and no one will ever love me…it´s better when I´m alone…”_

With this Word signed Sidon stepped closer to him and just kissed him. The Feeling of his first Kiss drove Link crazy and in panic. Link scared back from Sidon, looking at him with the same wide eyes as last night. Fear, Anxiety. Link is sweating heavy. His face was pale and distorted from the Memories and Fear in his mind. His Breath was fast and uneven. His Hands started to shake, his legs couldn’t hold the Weight in his Mind, so he sunk down to the ground. Suddenly one of most terrible Memories came to his Mind. The Fight against Calamity Ganon. The Air was filled with Fear. Sidon could smell it. The whole fight took place in his head again. The Pain of the injury, the Fear, the Pressure, everything just came back in one Second. Link was lying on the Ground, screaming. His beautiful blue Eyes were empty and soulless… Sidon panicked, holding the small Hylian in his Arms, screaming for the Guards, for Muzu, for his Father, for everyone.

 

Link was falling, falling deep into this giant Hole of Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Heart is bleeding...


	6. the inner demons

Darkness, pure Darkness. All his Memory were in his Head at once. Every second another Memory. Every Second another Emotion. Link saw himself as Child in this Darkness, sitting on the Ground, crying for his Parents.

 

“I don’t want this Mother, I don’t want this, please help me…”, the Echo of his Voice disappeared in the distance.

 

“Mother, where are you, please don’t leave me alone, I don’t want to be this Hero Thing… I don’t want to be like Father”

 

Link stands in front of his younger Self. He opened his Mouth and said: “Stand up, there is nobody, we´re alone and no one will ever come to save us.”

Suddenly a dark presence appeared in Front of this two. A loud Growl filled this almost endless Space.

 

“What is this??” asked Links younger Self, frightened and distraught.

 

“This is your Destiny, your Future…”, Link said cold and distanced.

 

“Am I strong enough to defeat it…?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“But I´m scared…”

 

“No Worry, me too…”, said the Hylian while holding the Hand of his younger Self.

 

The presence was coming closer and closer and devoured them at once.

 

It was like a Storm of Darkness and Link couldn’t hold the Hand tight enough… and with a loud Scream of young Link, the small Hylian disappeared in the Darkness.

Suddenly the Scene changed to the last Fight against Calamity Ganon, Link holding the Master Sword in his Hand.

 

“How should I save Hyrule, when I even can´t save myself…. HOW?”, he screamed against the Monster of pure Hatred, growing bigger and bigger with every second. Calamity Ganon started the first strike. Link saw it and doesn’t move, but said: “Yes, please… end this…forever…”

In the second the Attack reached Link and he felt the Pain in his Chest, he woke up.

 

Every is different and bright. He can smell the fresh Air.

 

“It… it was just a Dream…”, he thought while he sat up on the Bed. He is still in Zora´s Domain and his last Memories came back to his mind. What Sidon said, what he said and did…

 

He looked to his right Side and saw Sidon sitting there, sleeping…

 

Sidon woke up, leaning on the Bed. He slowly lifted this head to look after Link, but the Bed was empty. Fear was marked on his Face. The Prince jumped up from the Chair, looking around him. Link was nowhere to found. “No, please….”, this thought was filled with doubt. “I need to find him…, he can´t leave…He is not healthy yet, not after what happened…, please, be ok…”, said Sidon to himself, as he ran out of the Room.

“Where is he….”

“I need to find him…”

“He needs me…”

“I need to help him…”

Sidons worries are roaming around his Mind. With every Step he took and couldn’t find Link his uncertainty grown bigger and bigger. The Zora searched the Palace down, asked everyone, who he saw, if they have seen Link somewhere around.

 

“I need to find him…”

 

Sidon saw Bazz and ran straight into his arms. “Bazz, have you seen Link, his Room is empty.”, asked Sidon him nervous.

 

Bazz was about to answered but Sidon was in Despair.

 

“Why? Why on Hylias Earth did I fell asleep, why…”, Sidon screamed distressed.

 

“My Prince, I saw him... he just…”

 

“Where? When??”

 

Sidon was shaking the poor Zora Guard while asking. He was shaking him so hard that Bazz couldn’t answer, only jabbering left his mouth.

 

“My Prince, please stop, I´m getting dizzy”, Bazz finally said after a short break of the Shaking.

 

“I´m sorry, I´m just… you know… I don’t…”, he answered as he starred on the Ground.

 

“I know, you´re worried about Link, but my Prince, listen to me, Link is here, he´s in the Kitchen…”

A small spark of hope shone in Sidon´s eyes.

“He´s here, he didn’t leave…, Bazz, thank you so much.” Sidon was relieved and glad. He hugged his Guard and lifted him up a bit.

After Sidon sat Bazz down to the ground, he ran, he ran straight, straight to the Kitchen, where he can hear laughter. Links laughter.

 

The Prince entered the kitchen, seeing Link sitting on the table, eating his favorite Meal and laughed because of the jokes and funny story the Cook told him.

 

 _“No way…she can´t said it like that”_ , Link signed to the Chef, the mouth full of food and laughing. It was one of the most precious scenes the Prince saw in his life. Link was ok, even more than that, he was laughing and eating.

In laughter the Chef saw and stopped at the second were he saw Sidon.

 

“M…my Prince, what are you doing here. “, the big Zora said and bowed instantly.

Link turned around and looked Sidon deep in the eyes, his mouth still full of food.

 

“Well, I was looking for Link, please excuse us for a moment”, Sidon said polite as he pulled Link out of the kitchen. Link still had his plate full of food in the Hand. On the corridor in front of the kitchen he finally let Link go, who just sat down on the ground, continued eating.

 

“Link, I was looking everywhere and where are you? Sitting in the Kitchen… You were sleeping for 3 days, I was worried about you”, the Zora said with an angry and worried voice. “Do you have an idea, what could happen? You had a panic attack…”

 

Link stand up, still eating and signed: _“Everything is good, I´m fine, I was hungry, and you were sleeping, so I let you…”._

 

The Zora came closer to the Hylian and hugged him. “I was sick of worry, I´m glad that you´re well...”

 _“I slept 3 days… that explain my insatiable hunger…”_ , the hylian signed and enjoyed the hug for a moment.

 

 _“Sidon, I want to talk about 3 days ago…what you told me and…”_ his gestures were slow and unsure about the feeling in his guts and it wasn’t the hunger.

 

“Link don’t force yourself to talk about something which seems hard and difficult for you, I want you to feel safe and like home” whispered the Zora into Links ears. The hylian blushed.

 

_“No, I think, I should finally talk about it, about my feelings, its time”_

 “Ok… then we should somewhere else, where we can talk in peace…”


	7. first touches

“I know exactly where we can talk”, said the Prince, took Links Hand and leaded him straight forward to leave the Palace.

 

They took the long Stairs, near the Domain, the air was pure and fresh.

 

The patch led them directly to a small spring, the water was clear and fresh. They didn’t talk to each other on the way up. The atmosphere changed as soon that Sidon get into the water. His eyes changed abruptly, they were intense and challenging. Link wasn’t sure what happened. But it doesn’t matter, he wants to talk about his problems. However, his emotions are still mixed about this. Is it the right time for him to talk about it? Link has never trusted anyone and even he tried, they always hurt him badly, not physically but emotional. Link sat down on the edge of the spring but didn’t joined Sidon in the water.

 

“This is actually my favorite spot in the Domain, I usual came here to think about the different things, the fresh water helps me to be calm and came down from the stress. When Mipha….” Sidon swallowed.

“When Mipha died, I spent a good amount of my time alone here. It was my sanctuary, where I can forget what happened to her, at least for a while…” he explained to Link with a melancholic voice.

 

_“I´m sorry, I still feel guilty about what happened to your Sister…”_

“Its not your fault, you avenged my sister.”

They sat in front of each other but stopped talking, only starring in the others eye. The Memories of Mipha was for Link and Sidon not easy to take. Sidon moved closer to Link and touched Links face softly. Link blushed again, and his heart started beating fast again.

 

“Link, what I said, before…before your panic attack… I really mean it, it came from the bottom of my heart but if you´re not ready for this and if you need more time, I understand it.”

 

_“To be honest, I never was the person for Love or Emotion, maybe because of my experience I made or because of my parents, maybe…maybe I need more time…or someone who show me, I never felt love or safety or lust, but when… when I´m with you, I get an idea of what maybe it would feel like…I want to trust you Sidon, but I´m a mess, it will not be easy for you, to live with such kind of person…or love this wreck which I am… Sidon…what I try to say is…that… I might feel the same way.”_

“You do?” asked Sidon relieved. “It´s because I thought I would be the reason for your panic attack, because I pushed it too far, that I forced you to feel the same way I do… I thought I will lose you too.”

 

Sidons eyes were sorrowful, dark and powerless. The lost of his sister changed him, still was he energetic, polite and always smiling when he was in public but as soon he was alone the sadness returned and consumed him completely.

 

“I don’t want to lose another person, who I love…”

 

 _“Sidon…I…just…I am…”_ Link tried to refocus his thoughts in the mixed emotional chaos in his head.

_“What I want to say is…”_

Link gathered up his entire Courage, lean forward to Sidon and touched his cheek. His heart beats like crazy, wild and fast. His thoughts were all over his mind, but his body moved by his own. Their lips touched for a kiss. It was slow, intimate and gentle. For the first time for a long time, Links Head was empty, no thought, no doubts, no memories and no voices. Sidon was shocked for a short time, but then he fell into his kiss, closing his eyes, let go all his fears. Sidon touched Links Neck. Deep inside of the Zora, he hoped that his moment will last forever. He smiled.

 

_“Sidon…”_

 

_“Help me…”_

“Link, I will always help you…”

 

_“Help me to find myself, help me to feel, help me to love…”_

“I will…my Hero”

 

Sidons hand went slowly down from his neck, down to his back, where he is holding the hylian tight to his hands. He can feel every movement from Link. He started kissing his neck, going up from the side to gentle biting his ear. Link moaned softly, looked up to the sky and started to enjoy it.

Sidon moved on and began to touch Links butt.  The Zora felt his blood flow in a certain direction of his body. He tried not to moan too loud as Link put his Hand on his chest. It was the first time that Link touched him like this. Sidons Eyes were filled with lust, desire and the craving of Links Body.

 

He even went one step further and pressed Link against the edge of the spring. Left leaned back and enjoyed the situation. Sidon pushed up the left tunic and kissed him gently from his chest slowly down his stomach until he arrived at his pants. Link moaned quieter, but when Sidon tried to open the first button of his pants, Link recoiled and pushed the Zora away from his body.

 

 _„Too fast…. I… just cannot… “,_ suggested Link Sidon.

 

"Oh ... I'm sorry, my love, I just let myself go, I've been wanting that for so long ..." Sidon replied, shaming of the blush in face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Link.... Virgin Shield activated ;D  
> Let´s see what happened next...  
> The new Chapter is in making, I will it update it soon. Thank you so much for all the Kudos :D i really enjoy writting it and I hope you will like the new Chapter :D


	8. Sunset

There was silence between the two. Sidon felt the lust in him, but he did not want to overtax Link. He wanted to help, persist and understand him. Why did he say that he cannot love, that nobody loves him? It was not true, after all, Sidon felt enough for Link. Every time he saw Hylian, his heart beat faster, he became more nervous around him.

"Link, tell me what to do, I'll do anything, everything in my power," Sidon said hesitantly as he reached for left hand. He felt a slight shiver. Left eyes filled again with that certain emptiness.

 

 _"To be honest, I do not even know it, I ... it's just ... nobody ... I ... it's easier for me to be alone ..."_ , Links movements were slow and heavy, you could read his thoughts off his face. They were dark.

 

_"I think it would be better for everyone if I just disappear and never return ..."_

"How? How can you just say that? You are important to the kingdom and its inhabitants, you have saved us all, you ... you are important to me "

 

 _„Sidon, I wanted, I really wanted to…”,_ Link found it extremely difficult to shape his thoughts. One of his darkest secrets to trust somebody sounded crazy somehow. Was it really worth it? His mind was again chaos of unimaginable proportions. It just does not make sense. His feelings for Sidon, his problems, his fears, everything simply did not make sense to him. Deep in his broken heart he knows that he loves Sidon, yet he knew that even though Sidon would return his feelings, he would only be a burden and an unpleasant partner. Too much is broken, too much is already destroyed _._

 

Sidon could not help but hug Link. He just cannot stand seeing Link like this. He wanted Link to feel his heart, a heart that leaps for him, a heart that beat for him, a heart that will heal him.

"I will help you, I will save you, I will love you, even if you say of yourself that no one can love you. I can do it and I will. I love you Link, I love you with all my heart ... actually ... actually I did not want to let you go, but I knew that I could not put my fear of losing you before Fate of  Hyrule, I do not want to lose you, not again I want to lose a person I loved above all else. "Sidon's eyes filled with tears as these words came out of his mouth.

 

“Even… even if you leave, you will always be mine…”

 

 _"You really love me? I mean, for real?",_ Link was puzzled, somehow the whole thing felt weird to him. There is someone who loves him.

 

 

"Of course, I've been saying that for several days ..." Sidon answered, his eyes still wet with tears, but he smiled.

 

 _"I'm sorry, it still feels so surreal to me, if you say so ..."_ , Link was very uncomfortable and embarrassing. Emotions were hard to understand for him. Somehow, after all the time of fighting, he has forgotten how emotions feel like, because he has not felt love from another person for many years.

"Why? I can see how uncomfortable the whole situation is, I just want to understand why ... "

The memory of the young woman came back in Link´s memory and he felt how the fear spreads back into his body.

_"Sidon ... I ... cannot talk about it, not now ... but I'll tell you, promise ..."_

Tenderly, Sidon touches Link's chin, gives him a warm smile and says: "I understand that, my love and I will support you on this way".

Sidon could not help but kiss Link. He did not know this sensitive side of him. So far, Link has always been strong, silent, friendly and sometimes strange in his own way, but seeing him as vulnerable as the last few days has been new to Sidon. The kiss also made Link's heart beat faster, he must accept it, he loved Sidon and sooner or later the day will come ...

 

The sun was slowly setting and dipped Zora's domain in a beautiful reddish light. The otherwise cool colors of the domain were warm.

 

 _"Unbelievable, I've never seen the domain in this light, it's beautiful “_ , Link pointed out with calm movements. Although he spent a lot of time in the domain, he could never see the true beauty. Most of his visits were marked by quests, battles and the conquest of the shrines. He has never really noticed the true beauty of this area.

Sidon glanced at Link, the warm light shining in his eyes, enveloping him. This moment was magical for Zora, it had something reassuring about it.

 

The two spent a good while at the spring in silence. After sunset, Sidon stood up and addressed Link, who was still captivated by the sight of the domain: "We should go back slowly, I'm a little hungry. If you want, you can accompany me, I'm always happy about company".

 

_"You're hungry? To be honest, I have a better idea than to go back to the palace "._

 

Link leaped up, grabbed Sidon by the hand, and led him back the path, but they did not go to the palace, but toward the river.

 

 _"What are you longing for, my prince?"_ Link asked mischievously.

 

"I want you," the Zora answered. Link looked puzzled and questioning at the prince.

 

"Of course, I mean, fish ..." Sidon laughed, his face red.  Link took a branch, rolled up his pants, took off his boots and got into the water. A shingled dress glittered in the water and the Hylian sneaked slowly and cautiously towards it. With a quick push he rammed the branch into the water and pulled his prey to the riverbank. It was a big Hyrule Bass. Near the shore, Link also found Hyrule Grass and a few mushrooms. After all the ingredients were collected, he made a campfire and started to cook. With fascination Sidon watched the scene. After a short time, the meal was ready. The delicious smell of the steamed fish was in the air.

 

Sidon bit into the fish with a big appetite. The meat was deliciously delicate and tasty. He never thought Link would cook so well.

 

"It's the first time you've cooked me, I could get used to it," the prince said enthusiastically before taking another bite.

 

 _"Yes, some useful things have been learned on my adventures, if you want I can cook for you more often, it's a little different from the posh dishes in the palace ...",_ Link pointed timidly, smiling at Sidon.

 

_"I know a few recipes that I can cook for you, pancakes or cakes, for example."_

 

"What's a cake?"

 

_"You do not know cake? Then I will definitely make a cake for you. Cake is a sweet that was often served in Hyrule Castle, of course my cake is not as great as the one baked in the Castle, but I get the ingredients and then you can try it "._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a short note, the Fic will be on Hiatsu, because of my last Semster in Uni, i have to write a lot in this one, i´m sorry <3


End file.
